Asheryne Sunhawk
The Starhawk Defense Service|Formerly}} Bloodsail Buccaneers}} |Row 7 title = Faith|Row 7 info = None|Row 8 title = Family|Row 8 info = Father: Scorvash Sunhawk Mother: Syla Sunhawk Aunt: Serenity Sunhawk Uncle: Jayce Darkvalor Cousin: Scorvash Darkvalor |Row 9 title = Alignment|Row 9 info = Neutral Good|Row 10 title = Status|Row 10 info = }}Asheryne Sunhawk was born to Scorvash and Syla Sunhawk, in Quel'thalas in -88 L.C. Early Life Year -88 Asheryne was raised on Quel'Thalas with her mother and father who were both proven Farstriders. Her mother had Ashe without complications and was doted on greatly by both her mother and father. Growing up she was practically raised by close friends while they were fought in conflicts across Azeroth. Her admiration grew for her parents, knowing that their purpose was to keep the land she called home safe.This was a relatively peaceful time for her people so she was allowed to flourish in her general studies. She was taught the diverse history and culture of the races that inhabited Azeroth as well as a few extra languages to accompany them. Following in her parents footsteps once reaching an appropriate age, she began to spar with her peers and teachers. With practice she found a general skill with martial weapons, though preferring the range and attack style with the bow and arrow. Her training included survival, orienteering and a closeness with the nature that surrounded her. This would go on for some time as she worked her way up to becoming a Farstrider herself. Reaching an appropriate skill, she was given the rank of Farstrider and was sent on several assignments throughout the years as she would gain her skill and confidence through her work. Year 9-11(The Second War) After several fierce fights against the Orcish Horde close to their homeland, they were sent to push them back off of their land. Ashe was part of the Farstriders that moved and killed several of the fel-crazed orcs and the Armani trolls that allied with them. The initial conflict was harsh, but with her fellow Farstriders she fought through. Upon the conflict ending in Eversong Woods, Ashe was promoted to the rank of Ranger Lieutenant due to her diligence and prowess shown in combat. The order was given to join up with the rest of the Alliance forces and assist them in their attempt to push the Orcish Horde back to where they had come from. Joining arms with a Lordaeronian troop, they assisted in pushing them South resulting in several successful skirmishes. Year 22-23 (The Third War) Ashe continued in her defense of the until she was ordered to assist in protecting the Quel'Danil Lodge in the Hinterlands. It was there that she furthered her studies in learning with the Wildhammer Clan and found a deeper appreciation for nature and its inhabitants. She spent time outside the Lodge learning the behaviors of its wildlife and befriending some. It was a bit of time after that where she heard about the attack on Quel'Thalas, finding herself completely devastated. For some time she felt lost and confused, losing her sense of purpose. This was at the age of 68 when this occurred. As far as she knew, she lost her parents, her childhood and her beloved city to the Scourge. She became more involved with the wilderness around her rather than beside her peers. She defended the forest close to the Lodge but not taking refuge there. Four years from now, she was headed to Stormwind when she was ambushed by several men and was pinned as they shouted racist slurs and came close to cutting the tips of her elven ears when her mentor (Eril) came in and dealt with the men hassling her. It turned out he himself was a Half-Quel'dorei who happened upon the scene and helped. From there he offered her a job as a Mercenary as well as honing her skills with different methods than she was used to. Starhawk Defense Service Companions Svijet 'Spirit of the World' : Her most loyal companion is a full grown wolfhawk that she had rescued during her time on the Broken Shore. The creature had caused no short amount of trouble and had finally been caught and was soon to be sold off. Asheryne came across the creature and fell for the fierceness of him even when contained and destined to be sold. Sneaking into the encampment she freed the creature allowing it to go free but followed it into the woods where she spent a good amount of time living in the wilds. At first she only meant to watch and ensure the safety and well being of the creature but then finding an attachment. In one way or another they relied on one another and became closer often sharing meals. When she determined that the creature was safe, she tried to leave but found that the creature begrudgingly followed to a reason she cannot fathom. Since then and after more time of pushing boundaries and slow progress he often acts as a guard and also as a mount to carry Asheryne from place to place. He follows her into combat and is able to tear their enemy apart while Ashe attacks from afar. The two often share reactions and can be quite restless when in an undesirable position. They work as a single unit and she considers Svijet as an "extension of her own abilities". Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Rangers Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Farstriders